Get Off
by JSweetHeart86
Summary: Remember the sex trio of Jacob, Seth, and Penny in the Pink Plush one shot... well this is part two to that smexy one shot! Hold on to your knickers, and see what they get into next. This o/s is a collaboration between JakesSheWolf and Jacob'sSweetheart86


**AN:** SW and I would first like to apologize for the delay in this One Shot, but we rather take a minute and make sure we give you all something good! This one shot is a continuation of the character/situations SW wrote about in Pink Plush.

If you haven't read then please check it out here: .net/s/7748398/1/Pink_Plush

As always we thank all our wonderful readers for their continued support! Please feel free to show us some love in the form of reviews.

XOXO,

Jake's She Wolf (SW) and Jacob'sSweetheart86 (JS)

**Paring:** Jacob/OC and Seth/OC

AU/OOC/OC

**Rated:** MA

_*****Warnings: Sexual explicit content, Adult language and themes. If that is not your thing ... no problem just exit now, :-)*****_

* * *

><p><strong>Get Off<strong>

_"How can I put this in a way so as not to offend or unnerve_

_There's a rumor goin' all round that u ain't been gettin' served_

_They say that u ain't u know what_

_In baby who knows how long_

_It's hard 4 me 2 say what's right_

_When all I wanna do is wrong_

_Get off - 23 positions in a 1 night stand_

_Get off - I'll only call u after if u say I can_

_Get off - let a woman be a woman and a man be a man_

_Get off - I u want 2 baby here I am_

_(Chorus)_

_I clocked the jizz from a friend_

_Of yours named Vanessa Bet (Bet)_

_She said u told her a fantasy_

_That got her all wet (Wet)_

_Something about a little box with a_

_Mirror and a tongue inside_

_What she told me then got me so hot_

_I knew that we could slide_

_(Chorus)_

_Gett off (Gett off)_

_1 2 3 - Nah, little cutie, I ain't drinkin' (Get off)_

_Scope this, I was just thinkin'_

_U + me, what a ride_

_If u was thinkin' the same_

_We could continue outside (Get off)_

_Lay your pretty body against a parkin' meter_

_Strip your dress down_

_Like I was strippin' a Peter Paul's Almond Joy_

_Lemme show u baby I'm a talented boy_

_Everybody grab a body_

_Pump it like u want somebody_

_Gett off (Gett off)_

_So here we-so here we-so here we are, here we are (G-G-Gett off)_

_In my paisley crib_

_Whatcha want 2 eat? "Ribs"_

_Ha, toy, I don't serve ribs..._

_U better be happy that dress is still on_

_I heard the rip when u sat down_

_Honey them hips is gone_

_That's alright, I clock 'em that way_

_Remind me of something James used to say..._

_"I like 'em fat"_

_"I like 'em proud"_

_"Ya gotta have a mother for me"_

_Now move your big ass 'round this way_

_So I can work on that zipper, baby_

_Tonight your a star_

_And I'm the big dipper_

_(Kick it)_

_(Get off (2x))_

_How can I put this in a way so as not to offend or unnerve (Get off)_

_There's a rumor goin' all round that u ain't been gettin' served (Get off)_

_They say that u ain't u know what_

_In baby who knows how long (Get off)_

_It's hard 4 me 2 say what's right_

_When all I wanna do is wrong"_

_-Prince, "Get Off"_

* * *

><p><em>At some point, Penny slithered off of him and into a sexually exhausted heap between them on the futon.<em>

_Jacob and Seth panted as they stroked and rubbed her body to bring her back down as they nuzzled and kissed her neck. Penny moaned blissfully and snuggled between them._

_She kissed Jacob and then kissed Seth and whispered where only he could hear, "You're sexy as hell too."_

_Seth smiled against her lips in response to her compliment. They were all to worn out to move from the futon. So, the guys cuddled her between them and held her close. Penny tried to stay awake, but she soon fell asleep. Her last coherent thought was how they must look like puppies cuddled together for warmth._

_(Excerpt from Pink Plush o/s)_

* * *

><p>The first thought Penny had as she suddenly became aware of her surroundings was that she felt hot. Her next few thoughts centered around her realizing she was naked; not in her bed; and more importantly, Penny was sandwiched in between to very hot bodies.<p>

Suddenly, last nights activities came back to her in a rush. She remembered deciding to go out alone after all her girlfriends were busy. Then a smile graced her face when Penny's thoughts turned to Jacob and Seth.

Penny thought she must have imagined the whole thing but then she felt a heated hand rub up and down her back. She quickly turned over as her eyes opened, two deep brown eyes were looking at her eagerly. They both smile automatically before he went to speak.

"Good morning, Penelope. Did you sleep well," Seth questioned as his hand came up to move some of her stray hairs out of Penny's eyes.

"Yeah, I slept well. I don't think I've felt this well rested in weeks actually," Penny's gaze started to travel down Seth's body and she realized he was still naked too.

She wondered how were they all so warm because there wasn't a blanket in sight. A loud snore filled the room all of sudden. Seth leaned over to pull Penny closer to him in response.

"Jacob snores and also sleeps like a brick. He won't be up for awhile so. Do you want to take shower or something," Seth suggested while he held Penny closer than necessary to his body.

Penny rushed to answer him before she even thought of the implications of her words.

"I want to take a shower with you. If that okay... I mean if you're not busy or anything," Penny answered as she nervously chewed on her lower lip.

"Penny, I have no where to be and even if I did. How could I refuse to take a shower or anything with you," Seth stated the words with such conviction Penny couldn't help leaning in and kissing his chest.

In one swift motion Seth was on his feet and had Penny cradled in his arms. He took off in the direction of the bathroom, as soon as the arrived he put Penny down on her feet. Her eyes bulged out of her head because this had to be the biggest bathroom she ever seen.

Seth strolled off and came back with towels, assorted body wash, and two gauze sponges. Penny couldn't help giggling when he sat the stuff on the counter.

"You guys keep body wash for women around," Penny says as she quirks her eyebrows at Seth.

"Well, not really they were suppose to be a gift for someone but ... you know what it doesn't matter okay," Seth stated in a rush before stalking toward the glass shower. When he opened it Penny noticed there were two big shower heads above.

There was also one on the left wall and one on the right wall, both of them looked like they had cords attached so that you could spray someone with them. Penny watched Seth with a curious expression because he didn't look twenty-one, He look at least twenty-five in her opinion.

In addition, the comment about the body wash really got under his skin which made her think that Seth knew all two well about getting his heart broken. She wanted to make him forget about whoever had broke his heart.

Penny jumped off the counter and picked up the Cinnamon Swirl body she opened it up to smell it. Out of nowhere, She felt Seth pressed up against her naked backside. His hands immediately cupped both her apple shaped butt cheeks before his deep voice reverberated against her neck.

"I thought since you have two perfect cinnamon rolls down here, they should smell like them," Seth whispered into Penelope's neck before he licked it.

Naturally, Penelope dropped the bottle on the counter as her knees went weak. She turned around so that her arms could go around his neck. They looked at each other for a moment. They felt like something was going on between them but they couldn't put their finger on it.

"I think I like you more than Jake," Penny blurted out.

Seth smirked before he leaned in and kissed her lips and then pulled back to whisper, "I think I'm okay with that, Penny. Let's get in the shower now."

He reached around her to pick up the shower gel and sponges before they walked over to shower. Seth motioned for her to go ahead of him. Penny smiled before she walked in.

She immediately went under one of the down pouring shower heads so that her hair and everything was soaked. Seth was frozen as he watched the water cascade down her body. Penny just stood there enjoy the shower jets pounding over her while she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Are you going to help me clean up or just watch me while you waste perfectly good morning wood," Penny taunted him while she licked her lips and winked at him.

Seth let out a soft growl as he charged right for her. He put the shower gel and sponges on the rack in the corner before he pressed her body on the wall behind her. Their mouths instantly connected as his hand grabbed onto her ass to hoist her up.

Penny moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist. They both started to pant into each others mouth as there throbbing centers rubbed against each other. While all of this was going on Jacob rolled over expecting to fall on top of Penny but jolted up when he felt nothing but emptiness beside him.

His keen sense of hearing and smell told him that She was with Seth. Jacob smirked as he thought about what they might be up to without him. He could tell that even though Penny was into both of them something about her interactions with Seth were more loving.

Jacob shrugged he wasn't really looking for love but he knew Seth enjoyed being locked down with one woman. However, if they did go that route maybe he needed to get into the bathroom and hit that pink plush one last time. That was all the incentive Jake needed to get off the futon.

As he watched them from the doorway he couldn't help but smirk at them. Seth had totally changed from the shy innocent little boy he grew up with. He would have pegged him for being down for sexual liaisons, or threesomes? Clearly, you can't judge a book by it's cover.

Meanwhile, Seth and Penny were unaware of Jacob watching them. She was too busy enjoying the way Seth felt buried deep within her tight walls. Penny cried out because he it felt like he was going to break through to the other side of her love nest.

"Do you like that, Penny, can you feel every last inch of me? Tell me how I make you feel Penny! I want to hear you say the words," Seth growled into the flesh of her perfect pear shaped breast.

Penny eyes felt like they were rolling in the back of her head as her fingers clutched to his shoulders. She dug her heels into his backside to hold him in this tantalizing position. She knew that her release was close.

"Seth...Oh god you make me feel so... so...so good! I feel like you're apart of me...every inch of me," Penny panted out in an incoherent sentence but she hoped her message was received by her lover.

Penny didn't need to worry because Seth knew exactly what her body needed. He continued to make love to her up against the shower wall till he heard heavy footsteps approaching.

Jacob open the shower door and cleared his throat. Penny shuddered in Seth's arm as she looked over his shoulder. Jake's smoldering almost black eyes stared back at her as he licked his lips.

He lowered his eyes in the direction of his throbbing manhood before he looked back up at Penny. She moaned at the idea of helping him with his growing situation. Seth pulled out of Penny as he placed her on her feet.

"Did you see something, you wanted," He quirked his eyebrows clearly referring to Jacob.

Seth grabbed the back of Penelope's head so that he could plant hard, hot, kisses on her lips and neck. At the same time, he motioned for Jake to come inside the open shower door.

Jake smirked at the scene before him as he slipped inside. Once inside the shower Jake turned around to shut the door, then strolled over to the bench.

As he sat down, Jacob's eyes never stop watching Penny. His large hand slipped down to grab his hot, twitching pole. Seth released Penny's head and mouth at the same time. He backed away from her to watch from the opposite side of the shower.

"Come here, Pretty Penny, I need that hot little mouth of yours," Jacob commanded her with a low growl.

Naturally, Penny slowly licked her lips as she dropped to her hands and knees. Once she was on all fours, Penelope began to crawl toward Jacob. When she reached her destination, his hand grabbed on to her arm.

Jacob pulled her up to a kneeling position before he leaned in and planted a kiss Penelope's swollen lips. As he pulled away he motioned toward his manhood with a smirk on his face.

She simply snickered at Jacob before wrapping her lips around his luscious meat. He thrust forward which forced her to take him deep into her throat. Jacob groaned at the action because he had expected Penny to pull away.

"Fuck, Penny! You're such a good girl when you suck me like that," Jacob groaned out loudly while Seth watched her with lusty eyes.

Suddenly, Jacob looked up at Seth with a smirk on his. He knew Seth wanted to be back inside her. Jacob smirked as he let the alpha timber rang out in his voice.

"Seth, are you just going to stand there with your dick in your hands all day? Get your ass over here, now and fuck her brains out while she swallows my stick."

Penny moaned around Jacob's hot candy stick, as she felt Seth's hot poker invade her dripping snatch again. He pumped in and out of her leaking center at full force.

Meanwhile, Jacob's fingers were laced in Penny's hair. Jake's head was tilted back so that it could rest on the wall behind him. Of course, he had his eyes closed tight.

The only sound that filled the air was a chorus of lusty groans and strings of profanities escaping the trios lips. At the same time, Seth maintained his furious pounding into Penny's sweet, soft, and wet plush.

The way he was working into her, an on looker would think it was for the last time. Clearly, Penny was feeling beyond euphoric. She felt like all of her body's natural reactions were taking over.

All Penny could process was her building climax as her body began to tremble. In addition, her moans grew louder and more desperate. Penny felt like she was completely losing control.

However, she wanted to give into her desires. Her lust for both of them began to boil over inside her. She literally felt her juices stream out of her quaking center.

"Fuck, Penny you're soaking wet and tight! Babe, I'm going to explode in a few minutes! Shit," Seth panted out as he ground his thick love muscle into her honeysuckle.

All Penny could do at this point was to wail out in pleasure around Jake's action jackson as she sucked hungrily. Of course, Jake began to thrust wildly into her wet mouth which brought his pelvis flush against her face.

Simultaneously, Seth reached around her body to rub Penny's plump pearl. Penny squealed in response as her pink petaled peony spasmed hard around Seth's pink cigar, which forced him to push deeper inside her.

Within a matter of seconds Seth erupted inside her tight walls. Somehow, Penny managed to focus on Jake's rock hard member too. Her climax caused Penny to suck harder on Jake, which lead to him shooting his hot cream right down her throat.

Penny felt like she was floating as they both sat her down on the bench. Jake and Seth began to wash her body in tandem. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the afterglow of their love.

At some point she must have drifted off because she woke up in a real bed this time. She turned over in bed and then met Seth's dark brown eyes staring down at her.

"Are you ready to get up now? Your phones been ringing off the hook. I'm guessing Angel is a close friend of yours," Seth smirked at Penny as she sat up in bed.

Before she answered him she looked around the room. Her first thought was how peaceful she felt in his room. The next thing she noticed was that they were alone again.

"Angel is my best friend. I had asked her to come out with me last night, but unfortunately she was tied up at work. I need to call her before she call the national guard."

Seth smiled as he pulled her into his lap. Only then did she notice that they were both still naked. He kissed her in the crook of her neck as he handed Penny her cell phone.

Penny took a deep breath because she knew that Angel was going to rip her a new asshole. She was just about to hang up the phone when Angel's screaming voice filled her ears.

"Penny where the fuck have you been? Jesus, I got off work earlier then planned and tried my damndest to get hold of you. I wanted to check out that new club too. However, I haven't heard shit from you til just now! Give a worried bitch a call," Angel yelled through the phone while talking a mile a minute.

They both knew Angel wasn't really mad, but she was a good friend and only cared about Penny's safety. Especially, since they usually went to clubs together so that they could watch each others back.

"Angel, I'm safe and sound. I apologize for not calling but I was a little tied up," Penny cryptically told Angel, she hoped that Angel read between the lines.

A smirk crept across Angel's lips.

"Really? Who is he? I'm guessing you spent the night getting laid!"

Seth looked at Penny as they both started snickering.

"Well, I didn't sleep alone, Angel. I met two really nice guys."

"Oh, no you didn't! Two. Two guys! Holy shit, girl! Of all the nights, I'd have to miss being with you when you hit the man-lottery," Angel said with mock jealousy, then giggled.

Penelope suddenly got an idea, she put down the phone for a second to whisper in Seth's ear.

"Hey, Honey Buns, do you and Jake the snake have any plans today? I'm thinking maybe I can introduce Jacob to Angel. She has an awesome pad, she's hot, basically the total package. Do you think he'll be interested," Penny whispered into Seth's ear while her hand stroked his stomach.

He grabbed her hand and brought her fingers to his mouth. Seth twirled his tongue around her index finger causing Penny to moan. Of course he smirked before picking up her phone.

"Hey, Angel! This is Seth, Penny's new friend. We want you to meet my friend Jacob tonight. We ran into your girlfriend while I was out celebrating my twenty first birthday last night. Do you want to help me keep the party going tonight, Doll face?"

Seth silky voice rang through the telephone. Penny felt her inner workings twitch as she listen to him speak.

Angel felt her heart speed up, the stranger on the other end of the line sounded sexy as hell. Before Angel could even think about replying to Seth's question, she took a deep breath .

"Sure, sweet thing! Bring everyone to my house in about two hours. A girl's gotta be looking right, you know. We'll drink, eat, dance, party, and whatever else might happen. I got plenty of room for everyone to crash, so be prepared for me to confiscate car keys. I have a strict: 'no drinking and driving, policy.' By the way, my name might be Angel, but don't let the name fool you!"

Angel replied in a flirty voice, in addition she was getting more excited by the minute just thinking of all the possibilities.

He could help to chuckle as he replied, "Well, Jake and I love fallen angels so that's not a problem. Matter of fact, I know we weren't think about leaving you two ladies home alone in a big old house. So, Penny and I have to get ready. We'll text you when were headed your way sweetness."

He didn't wait for a response as he ended the call.

"I'm going to go find Jacob and your clothes. We'll take you by your house so you can pack a bag. If that's all right with you?"

All Penelope could do was nod. He leaned over to kiss her on the lips three times, before he pulled away and whispered, "I think you're my new all time... hands down...best birthday gift ever."

With that he turned around and picked up some basketball shorts. As he walked out the door he gave her a wink then disappeared.

Of course, Jake was ecstatic about meet Penelope's friend. So the trio dressed and drove over to Penenlope's house. Jacob waited outside while Seth escorted her in to pack a bag.

Seth looked around her house in awe, clearly she had some kind of high paying job.

"What do you do for a living?"

"Well, I'm a writer actually. I started out as a journalist. I mainly did articles on indie films and music. Then I started writing...erotica," Penelope timidly told him her career and prepared herself for Seth to be shocked.

"Really? A writer, so we can do research for your next story," Seth said as he closed the distance between them.

Just as things were about to get heated they heard Jacob clear his throat.

"How about you save that for later. I want to me this Angel, so let's go. What are you packing a bunch of stuff for anyways. Seth has no plans of keeping any clothes on your body," Jake stated with a sinful smirk on his face.

Angel busied herself by fixing a huge taco salad for dinner with all the trimmings. She had a fridge full of stuff to drink, plus a stocked mini bar in the living room.

Once everything was set up, She jumped into the shower to freshen up. Naturally, Angel decided to wash up with her favorite sensual vanilla body wash from her own store.

After, her shower she dried off and then went to put on one of her new outfits. Angel looked ready to make Jacob or any man melt. She admired her outfit in he full length mirror.

She had on a sexy little halter top that showed off her belly ring. In addition, Angel paired the top with a matching flared miniskirt, and as always her feet were decorated with four-inch spiked stilettos.

As Angel adjusted her black lacey halter top. The halter was too skimpy for a bra, so she was left with no choice but to go all natural underneath. At the last second, Angel decided to wear the tiniest, barely there v-string she owned.

Of course it was the same color and lace as her top. She couldn't help smirking at herself in the mirror while she added the final touches of make-up to her face. Her eyes glanced at the clock, they would be here any minute now.

Angel went down stairs and poured herself a drink. She hoped the alcohol would calm her nerves, because her excitement level was rising higher every second.

Just as Angel was about to text Penelope, she heard a loud knock on her front door.

"Open up, little girl it's the big bad wolves and little red. We came by for some milk and cookies."

Jacob's deep sultry voice filled the air as he teased Angel. She heard Penny giggle and another man's voice rumble on the other side.

She crept to the door and cracked it open. Angel had planed on saying something witty in response to his words, but she was frozen in place.

"Don't be scared of me, baby girl. I'm just here to get you off," Jacob licked his lips as he responded to Angel's shocked face.

Clearly, Angel was ready to see what Jake had planned.


End file.
